


Leah is a Tsundere?! A Rubyleah Lyric Prank!

by FatherFigureFusion



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adorable Kurosawa Ruby, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Overprotective Kurosawa Dia, Peacemaker Matsuura Kanan, Song: It's Not Like I Like You!, Songfic, Tsundere Kazuno Leah, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: Ruby and Leah are yearning to tell the rest of Aqours about their relationship! Ruby suddenly came up with a confession idea: a lyric prank! How would this work out?(Song belongs to Static-P and Amree!)
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia & Matsuura Kanan & Ohara Mari, other implied ships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Leah is a Tsundere?! A Rubyleah Lyric Prank!

(private imouto chat)

Ganbaruby!: Hey, Leah-chan!

Beatboxer❄️: what is it ruby?

Ganbaruby!: I think we should tell the others about our 

Ganbaruby!: relationship!

Beatboxer❄️: really?

Ganbaruby!: Yes! Aqours are such a nice group!

Beatboxer❄️: you think? but how?

Ganbaruby!: What do you mean?

Beatboxer❄️: how are we supposed to tell them? it's embarrassing!

Ganbaruby: I think I have an idea!

Beatboxer❄️: what?

\----------------------------

(The Aqour's Group Chat!)

Hagu! 😚👐: Hey! Come down everyone! I made breakfast!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: KANAN! SHINYYYYYYY!

Boop Boop!🙅♀️: Settle down now, Mari!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Oh boi! I'm starvin!

Yousoro!⛵: Leave some for me 2!

Riri 👿: Wait! Where are Hanamaru and Ruby?

Datenshi Yohane: I am currently guiding Zuramaru through the labyrinth of technology!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: ?😕?

Yousoro! ⛵: ?😕?

Riri 👿: She's trying to help Hanamaru use a phone.

Datenshi Yohane: Thanks for the translation, Little Demon Riri!

Riri 👿: Stop calling me that, Yoshiko! 😡

Datenshi Yohane: YOHANE!!! 👿

Hagu! 😚👐: Well, then where's Ruby?

Boop Boop!🙅: She better not be in any danger!

(✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨ adds Beatboxer❄️to The Aqour's Group Chat!)

Beatboxer❄️: 🎤🎤

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Hiii, Leah! You're feelin' musical today!

Riri 👿: But why did you add Leah to the chat?

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: You'll see! ( ͡° Ѡ ͡° )

Datenshi Yohane: I'm sensing a lyrical comedy of errors that will commence soon!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: ?😕?

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: You'll see! ( ͡° Ѡ ͡° )

Yousoro! ⛵: You said that again!

(Ganbaruby! has entered the chat!)

Ganbaruby!: 🎤🎤

Boop Boop!🙅: Ruby! You're back!

Boop Boop!🙅: But why are you singing?

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: You'll see! ( ͡° Ѡ ͡° )

Riri 👿: Why did you say it again? What are you hiding?

Beatboxer❄️: 🎤laaaaaaaa!~

Ganbaruby!: Hey! That's pretty good!

Beatboxer❄️: WHA-?! No one asked you!💢

Boop Boop!🙅: HEY! RUBY WAS BEING NICE! THAT'S NOT VERY KIND OF YOU, LEAH!

Hagu! 😚👐: Now now, Dia. Leah's just being shy. She'll open up before you know it.

Ganbaruby!: I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend-

Ganbaruby!: On you!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: On who?

Riri 👿: I think she's talking to Leah.

Ganbaruby!: But, baby!

Datenshi Yohane: BABY?!

Boop Boop!🙅: BABY?!

Hagu! 😚👐: BABY?!

Yousoro! ⛵: BABY?!

Riri 👿: BABY?!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Awwwww! That's so sweet!!

Ganbaruby!: I'll never get that chance to dance that romance with you!💃

Yousoro! ⛵: What's stoppin' ya, Ruby? 

Riri 👿: Maybe we should let Ruby explain herself first.

Boop Boop!🙅: YES! She needs to explain herself right NOW!

Ganbaruby!: Oh, no! Because you're always hitting!

Beatboxer❄️: HIYAH!👊

Boop Boop!🙅: LEAH KAZUNO! STOP THAT THIS ISTANT!

Hagu! 😚👐: Dia! Chill!

Ganbaruby!: And kicking!

Beatboxer❄️: HUGH!

Ganbaruby!: And putting me down!😢

Beatboxer❄️: Hehehe!

Boop Boop!🙅: LEAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Yeah, Leah! You're being kinda mean!

Ganbaruby!: I hope you don't mean what you say!

Ganbaruby!: But I keep seeing you sticking around!

Beatboxer❄️: But I keep seeing you sticking around!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Why are they copying each other?

Yousoro! ⛵: I think they're doin' a duet!

Datenshi Yohane: Even with my enhanced wisdom, this is perplexing me! smh

Beatboxer❄️: Like I can't get enough!

Ganbaruby!: Like you can't get enough!

Riri 👿: Well...this is weird.

Ganbaruby!: So I stay and I wonder...

Beatboxer❄️: So I stay and I wonder...

Datenshi Yohane: About what, might I ask?

Ganbaruby!: How my hand would feel intertwined with yours!

Beatboxer❄️: How my hand would feel intertwined with yours!

Boop Boop!🙅: HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE GONNA HOLD HANDS WITH!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Uh, Dia...

Kan! Kan! 🍊: You're scaring me! 😰

Hagu! 😚👐: Yeah! Don't get mad! This is adorable!

Ganbaruby!: As of now though-✋

Beatboxer❄️: What are you doing?!💢

Ganbaruby: Nothing but closed doors! 😓

Boop Boop!🙅: LEAH! YOU ARE GOING TO HOLD HANDS WITH RUBY! AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!

Riri 👿: Now you're suddenly for it? 

Yousoro! ⛵: What's been up with you lately, Dia?

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Don't give up just yet, Ruby!

Ganbaruby!: My girl's a dere!

Ganbaruby: A tsun-tsundere!

Yousoro! ⛵: Hold up! Back up a little bit!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: YOUR girl?!

Riri 👿: Well, that was unexpected...

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Not to me and Kanan!

Hagu! 😚👐: Yeah. We both knew the whole time!

Boop Boop!🙅: WHAT?! NO FAAAAAAAIR!!!

Ganbaruby!: Just saying "Hi!" gets me a punch in the face!

Yousoro! ⛵: Ouch!

Boop Boop!🙅: HEY! DON'T PUNCH MY ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER'S FACE!

Ganbaruby!: And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: But compliments are nice!

Yousoro! ⛵: Let's see where this goes, Chika!

Beatboxer❄️: HEY! That was a direct attack!

Ganbaruby!: Oh, no! My snowflake found my hiding place!

Yousoro! ⛵: But you're a great hider!

Riri 👿: No, she isn't.

Beatboxer❄️: Stupid gemstone! Take it back!

Boop Boop!🙅: HEY DON'T CALL RUBY STUPID LEAH YOU MESS WITH RUBY YOU MESS WITH DIA!

Ganbaruby!: Hehehe! So, uh, how am I a gemstone?

Beatboxer❄️: How am I a snowflake?

Ganbaruby!: Well, uh, snowflakes are cute!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Nice save, Ruby!

Beatboxer❄️: G-GO AWAY!

Riri 👿: Ruby, did you forget that your name is literally "Ruby"?

Hagu! 😚👐: And that Leah's idol group is literally called "Saint Snow"?

Ganbaruby!: Can't we get along? You're so headstrong!

Datenshi Yohane: Little Demon Leah! Accept Little Demon No. 4's proposal!

Beatboxer❄️: There's no way! Go away! Now so long!

Hagu! 😚👐: Leah. You're being kinda mean again!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Yeah! Kanan's right!

Ganbaruby!: Just talk to me and you will see!~😇

Beatboxer❄️: Th-That's not fair! Using flair! You dummy!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Am I the only lost one here?

Riri 👿: NOPE!

Datenshi Yohane: N O P E!

Beatboxer❄️: I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend-

Ganbaruby!: 😊

Beatboxer❄️: ON NOT YOU!

Ganbaruby!: 😢

Beatboxer❄️: 'Cause baby, I'm afraid you'd say that it's not okay with you!

Hagu! 😚👐: What? That's not true!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: YES! Ruby loooooooves you!

Beatboxer❄️: Uh-oh! 'Cause you're always laughing!

Ganbaruby!: HAHAHAHAHA!😂

Beatboxer❄️: And joking!

Ganbaruby!: Boop!😜

Beatboxer❄️: You look like a clown! 

Boop Boop!🙅: STOP INSULTING RUBY THIS INSTANT! SMH!

Beatboxer❄️: But I hope you mean what you say...😔

Ganbaruby!: I do!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: AWW! This is so adorable!

Yousoro! ⛵: ^

Hagu! 😚👐: ^^

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: ^^^

Beatboxer❄️: And I wonder what you would think if I let my pride down! Let it sink! 

Beatboxer❄️: Could we hold hands? Kiss?

Beatboxer❄️: Live our live in gentle bliss?

Ganbaruby!: We could!

Riri 👿: Come to think of it, Dia has been awfully quiet lately.

Datenshi Yohane: Probably planning the slaughter of Leah.

Riri 👿: 😰

Beatboxer❄️: WAH? 😳

Beatboxer❄️: I'm not talking about you! You're not my prince in this!💢

Yousoro! ⛵: Ouch! 

Kan! Kan! 🍊: ^

Beatboxer❄️: I'm not a dere! 

Beatboxer❄️: A tsun-tsundere!

Hagu! 😚👐: Uh, yes you are.

Beatboxer❄️: I have a jello heart! I'm not that mean!

Yousoro! ⛵: Yeah, usually. But right now...

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Are you feeling okay, Leah? Want some mikan to make you feel better?

Hagu! 😚👐: Aww, Chika! Never change!

Beatboxer❄️: I'm not blushing! I was just rushing! And forgot the sunscreen!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Riiiiight~ ( ͡° ω ͡° )

Hagu! 😚👐: ^

Ganbaruby!: Hehehe! Your smile's really cute though!

Beatboxer❄️: You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!

Ganbaruby!: Alright, I just wanted to let you know. 😔

Kan! Kan! 🍊: NO! DON'T GIVE UP, RUBY!

Yousoro! ⛵: GO! RUBY! GO! 

Kan! Kan! 🍊: GIVE IT YOUR RUBESTY!

Yousoro! ⛵: GIVE IT YOUR RUBESTY!

Beatboxer❄️: U-Um, hey!

Ganbaruby!: Yeah?

Kan! Kan! 🍊: You can do it, Leah!

Yousoro! ⛵: Yeah! Ask Ruby out!

Beatboxer❄️: Um, er, um...

Ganbaruby!: Are you okay?

Beatboxer❄️: Uh, Y-YEAH! Well, uh, ehehehe!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: DO IT!

Hagu! 😚👐: DO IT!

Datenshi Yohane: 👀

Riri 👿: 👀

Beatboxer❄️: H-Hey, are you fr-free today?

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: YASS QUEEN!

Ganbaruby!: Ohoho! Why do you want to know? 😏

Beatboxer❄️: It's not like I like you! Okay?

Hagu! 😚👐: Yes, you do! Don't be shy, Leah! Just admit it!

Ganbaruby!: Alright, cool! Where do you want to go?

Riri 👿: I don't think that was a "yes", Ruby.

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!

Hagu! 😚👐: Yeah, Riko! Let Ruby and Leah have their moment!

Ganbaruby!: We could rent a boat and sail!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: That sounds great!

Yousoro! ⛵: Let me drive the boat!

Ganbaruby!: Go find Maru! And feed her some long Noppo bread!

Beatboxer❄️: No. That sounds really stupid.

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Yeah! No third wheels in my IRL OTP!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: I have no idea what any of that means...

Ganbaruby!: Okay, well how about a-

Kan! Kan! 🍊: A?

Ganbaruby!: Stewshine dinner by candlelight?

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: SHINY! COMPLETE!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Yeah! It was delish btw!

Yousoro! ⛵: ^

Hagu! 😚👐: ^^

Riri 👿: But do you really think Ruby would be able to afford Stewshine for both her and Leah?

Ganbaruby!: Or scary stories 'till midnight?

Riri 👿: But Ruby will just get scared and Dia will get mad at Leah.

Ganbaruby!: So that you can hold me tight!

Beatboxer❄️: And get Noppo crumbs on me? No way!

Beatboxer❄️: Okay! I think you're a little dense!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: LOL! "little"!

Beatboxer❄️: I really don't like all this talk, that you have in the present tense!

Datenshi Yohane: Ouch! Such a frigid verbal attack from Little Demon Leah! 

Riri 👿: Translation: So cold!

Datenshi Yohane: That translation wasn't needed, Riri!

Riri 👿: For the love of God, can you please stop calling me that?  
Beatboxer❄️: So listen here, buddy!

Yousoro! ⛵: Now that hurts! She just called you "buddy"!

Beatboxer❄️: It's all just a big fantasy you see inside of your head!

Beatboxer❄️: NO!

Ganbaruby!: 💔

Beatboxer❄️: So just say goodbye!

Ganbaruby!: Ugh! Whatever!

Kan! Kan! 🍊: NO! DON'T GIVE UP AGAIN, RUBY!

Yousoro! ⛵: YOU CAN DO IT, RUBY!

Hagu! 😚👐: GANBARUBY!

Datenshi Yohane: BREAK THROUGH THE ICY PRISON THAT IS LITTLE DEMON LEAH'S HEART!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: MAKE LOVE BETWEEN EACH OTHER!

Riri 👿: Uhh, Mari...😳

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: What?

Riri 👿: That statement you just made...

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: What about it?

Riri 👿: It sounds wrong as idol hell!

Beatboxer❄️: I'm not a dere! A tsun-tsundere!

Ganbaruby!: My girl's a dere! A tsun-tsundere!

Beatboxer❄️: HEY! I can kick your butt even with my height!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Oh, really now? ( ͡° ω ͡° )

Ganbaruby!: Ah! Do not fight! We could just go.....

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Go where?

Ganbaruby!: To the park! Alright?

Kan! Kan! 🍊: Aww! How romantic!

Datenshi Yohane: Such perfect scenery for a romantic occasion! 

Beatboxer❄️: You wouldn't even know what to bring. 😒

Ganbaruby!: Oh, come on now! I'm just being polite! 

Hagu! 😚👐: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Yousoro! ⛵: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Beatboxer❄️: Aw, geez! Fine, Baka-Ruby! It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything!😡

Beatboxer❄️: Heehee! 😊

Kan! Kan! 🍊: AWWW! THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE! 😵

(Kan! Kan! 🍊 leaves The Aqours Group Chat!)

Yousoro! ⛵: Looks like Chika passed out from sheer cuteness! I'll watch over her till she wakes up!

(Yousoro! ⛵ leaves The Aqours Group Chat!)

Boop Boop!🙅: ALRIGHT, GIRLS! I HAVE CONCOCTED MY DEVIOUS PLOT!

Hagu! 😚👐: No, Dia. You are not killing Leah!

Boop Boop!🙅: AND WHY NOT?!

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: IT'S JOKE!

Boop Boop!🙅: Excuse me?

Ganbaruby!: Sorry, onee-chan! It was a lyric prank I set up to tell you all about my relationship with Leah! Please don't be mad at me!

Datenshi Yohane: AHAHAHA! Yohane, the fallen angel managed to catch the whole joke ahead of time!

Riri 👿: I mean, it was kind of obvious.

Datenshi Yohane: HEY! Don't just knock me down like that!

Riri 👿: Whatever, breakfast is getting cold, so see you later!

Datenshi Yohane: HEY! I DEMAND A VIRTUAL APOLOGY FROM YOU!

(Datenshi Yohane and Riri 👿 leave The Aqours Group Chat)

Boop Boop!🙅: So, Leah didn't actually mean all of those hurtful things about you?

Ganbaruby!: Nope!

Boop Boop!🙅: Great to hear! But if things go south, come to me! And I'll take care of it! 🔪🔪🔪

Ganbaruby!: Uh...me and Leah have to go on our date! So, see you later!

Beatboxer❄️: Bye.

(Ganbaruby! and Beatboxer❄️leave The Aqours Group Chat!)

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Sooo, what now?

Hagu! 😚👐: Well, we should have breakfast first thing.

✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨: Good point! Dia! You coming along or what?

Boop Boop!🙅: Huh?! Oh, right!

(Hagu! 😚👐, ✨SHINYYYYYYYY!✨, and Boop Boop!🙅leave The Aqours Group Chat!)

(The Aqours Group Chat is currently empty!)

(Zuramaru enters the chat!)

Zuramaru: Hey, girls! What did I miss?

**Author's Note:**

> Combining one of my favorite songs with one of my favorite ships from one of my favorite franchises! Think of this as both a belated Valentine's Day fic and a little something for Femslash Febuary! Let me know what you think of the fic in your comments!


End file.
